1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorption stand for a road, and more particularly, to a shock absorption stand for a road, which is capable of minimizing shock at the time of collision and making a car progress forward by having a roller and by being installed in a roadside, a central line, a pier, a guardrail of bridge or a wall surface of underground roadway.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, to reduce terrible traffic accidents caused by overspeed or troubles of a car traveling on a road, a guardrail or a median strip are installed on the roadside or the central line of the road. The conventional guardrail is constructed in such a manner that an iron plate having a convexoconcave part of longitudinal direction is driven and fixed into the ground with a stay pole. However, such guardrail can stand a slight shock to a certain extent, but if the car rushing in a rapid speed collides against the guardrail, cannot absorb the shock and results in terrible accidents, such as serious damage of the car and the toll of lives, by being damaged, overturned and fell off the guardrail.
Moreover, the conventional median strip, which is installed on the central line where the car may easily invade the central line in the curved corner or an entrance and an exit of the underground roadway, is constructed in such a manner that bars coated with fluorescent paints are stood on the ground in regular intervals. When colliding against the median strip by a driver""s carelessness, the car lets fall and pushes the median strip and invades the central line, and thereby the car comes into a head-on collision with another car, which comes running oppositely. Furthermore, the cars often collide against the curved wall surface of the underground railway. However, such median strip only serves to induce the cars not to invade the central line, but cannot prevent damages of cars and the toll of lives when the cars collide against the median strip or the wall surface because not having a shock absorber.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a shock absorption stand for a road, which is constructed in such a manner that a plurality of shaft rods are installed between an upper plate and a lower plate in regular intervals and a plurality of rollers of a material capable of absorbing shock, such as rubber, synthetic resin or steel pipes, are rotatably inserted onto the shaft rods, thereby buffing shock by the rotation of the rollers at the time of a collision of a car and inducing the car in a progressive direction to make the car go into orbit.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a shock absorption stand for a road including shaft rods mounted between an upper plate and a lower plate in regular intervals by upper and lower ends thereof fastened with nuts and buffer rollers made of synthetic resin material, such as rubber, urethane, steel pipes, mixed powder of waste tires, or polyethylene, rotatably inserted onto the shaft rods with spacers in regular intervals. The shock absorption stand may be used in various purposes. That is, stay poles are fixed to sides of the shock absorption stand with U-shaped bolts for using as a guard rail, the stay poles are continuously connected to the shock absorption stand for using as a median strip capable of buffing both sides of the road at the same time, or the shock absorption stand is formed in a round shape and installed on a pier of bridge or a wall surface of underground roadway for buffing shock.